warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Erik TR
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wikihammer 40k! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Lukas el tramposo. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Lord Eledan (Discusión) 21:09 27 jun 2011 Hola, encantado de conocerte Hola Erik, soy Lord Eledan. Estamos revitalizando y mejorando ésta wiki poco a poco, y nos sería muy útil tu ayuda. ¿Te gustaría colaborar con nosotros de forma regular? Para nosotros sería un placer poder contar contigo. Esta wiki sería tuya también. Podemos enseñarte todo lo necesario. Espero tu respuesta ¡Un saludo! Lord Eledan 21:27 27 jun 2011 (UTC) Te agradezco el cumplido XD Pero no llevo más q 3 meses, cuando ya había 500 artículos, pero ésto estaba abandonado y con otra estetica muy fea Es una marca muy asequible si eres regular. Mi inspiración es éste usuario: =XV8 Crisis= Se vé que hizo media wiki sólo jajajajaja ¡Algún día le cojeré! Un saludo Lord Eledan 22:08 27 jun 2011 (UTC) saludos La mento la demora por el saludo. Bienvenido seas al wikihammer, pasalo bien y disfruta de todos los arituclos que tenemos, en los cuales puedes agregar los tuyos y los que tengas para ampliar aun mas nuestros conocimientos. Como regla general, pedimos respeto y sin vulgaridas. Si quieres agregar nuevos articulos, estas a tu disposicion lo que quieras agregar sobre la materia, hay un compendio de imagenes que tratamos de ampliar constantemente, al igual que los articulos, no te sientas reprimido en dar tus opiniones, pero deben de ser bien fundadas y con respeto. Ya has conocido a mi compañero de armas Eledan, que al parecer te a dado buenos puntos y siertas cosas. Pues hablar mas de esto es solo relleno, asique disfruta y pasalo bien. Saludos. Lord Inquisidor Heford 04:32 28 jun 2011 (UTC) ¡Veo que aprendes rápido! Ya has puesto imagenes y categorizado un artículo. ¡Nada mal para el primer día! Éstas son las fuentes principales de las que sacamos información: La Biblioteca Negra La Colmena No hay problemas porque te traigas artículos integros de éstas páginas a la Wikihammer, pero ten en cuenta dos cosas: 1- Fijate, antes que nada, en si ya tenemos el artículo en cuestión. Asegurate bien para no tener artículos repetidos. Especialmente de La Biblioteca hemos cogido muchísimos en los últimos 2 meses. 2- Como muestra de respeto a la página y al autor del artículo, mencionalos al final del artículo que hagas, preferiblemente con un link a la página. Puedes ver mi forma particular de hacerlo en éste artículo, por ejemplo: Sargento Armero Harker Nada más. Si tienes una duda ¡Solo pregunta! Lord Eledan 15:21 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Buena información Buena información la que has encontrado. Por lo que veo, los Custodios del Tridente no son un capítulo oficial, pero tienen un trasfondo bastante desarrollado. Podemos incluirlos marcando el articulo como No-Oficial para no llamar a confusión. Yo podría traer el artículo, pero ya que has sido tú quien ha encontrado la información es justo que te "apuntes" tú las ediciónes y las fotografías. Así vas ganando Ediciones y Logros, y coges experiencia. Si tu problema es falta de tiempo puedo hacerlo yo, y si necesitas ayuda puedo dartela. Dejo la decisión en tus manos ¡Un saludo! Lord Eledan 23:41 28 jun 2011 (UTC) Sakludos a ti tambien Erik (de Magon Sovir) Don't worry, be happy No te preocupes Erik, yo me encargo de él. A ver si me da tiempo antes de irme de vacaciones el Sábado por la mañana ¡Un saludo y suerte con los exámenes! Lord Eledan 21:32 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Debo abisarte, eh revisa y encontrado en las fuentes de nuestro wiki, que en efecto teniamos la legion omega, pero por criterio personal, lo eh borrado, por varios motivos, en los cuales el articulo no era adecuado para el wiki, sus imperfecciones historicas relacionadas al universo WH40k son totalmente dudosas, tenia una relacion casi directa con un personaje, con el cual el Lord Inquisidor Lord Eledan y yo habiamos tenido una cierta discucion sobre su veracidad, aun tenemos en nuestras fuentes sobre aquel personaje debido a varios motivos, entre ellos el de investigacion, lo hemos sancionado como Hereje, pero no asi su censura directa, al dictarla como hereje se le quito el lugar que componia en nuestras secciones, pero no fue borrado. Con los dias rehare aque capitulo, sobre la legion omega, puesto que el Lord Inquisidor Lord ELedan y yo tenemos un interes no menor sobre la legion Alfa y el misterio que rodea a la palabra Omega y su relacion con WH40k. Un saludo. Lord Inquisidor Heford 00:49 2 jul 2011 (UTC) algo Erik, me alegra que trates de dar un mayor aporte en lo que respecta a las imagenes, pero estoy arreglando las imagenes que hay para que queden mejor, por ende no insistas en subir una misma imagen al articlo, como en los devoradores de mundo, tome la imagen que usaste y la divide, para abarcar mayores y mejores puntos del articulo, por ende no te sorprendas si borro imagenes. Esto es un trabajo de equipo, pero antes que discutamos o tengamos rensillas, te explico los motivos por lo cuales estoy haciendo algunas cosas. Espero que entiendas los motivo, esto lo estoy tratando de hacer en mas articulos, pero aun me falta mucho, porque estoy muy ocupado, con suerte hago ediciones menores pero articulos no eh logrado hacer. Espero que entiendas. Saludos. Lord Inquisidor Heford 01:29 3 jul 2011 (UTC) Falta Algo Ok,m pues me pongo ahora a ello y lo termino en un par de días, aunque podías ayudarme poniendo un par de imágenes Skarbrand,el exiliado 08:41 4 jul 2011 (UTC) Mil hijos Vi que añadiste imagenes al articulo de los mil hijos. Hombre, no es por ser mala onda ni nada, pero quedo muy mal, trate de arreglarlo pero se habre como planilla. Tratare de re hacer el articulo dentro de estos dias, por el momento no le trates de hacer nada, o si bien puedes re hacer el articulo entero, se te agradeceria. bueno saludos. Lord Inquisidor Heford 01:36 10 jul 2011 (UTC) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Arregle el problema que habia con la pagina de los mil hijos, al parecer una mal configuracion por haber muchas fuentes de codigo que no permitia el hacerlo. Pero ya esta arreglado, si quieres hecharle un vistaso y mejorarlo, adelante, hiso lo que mas pude para que no quedara mal configurado a la hora de realizar ediciones. Saludos y disculpa las molestias. Lord Inquisidor Heford 01:59 10 jul 2011 (UTC) Hola Erik Acerca de la idea que llevais una semana pensando: Me parece muy buena. En Dawn of War2 modo multijugador se hace una cosa parecida. Creo que puede ser positivo para el crecimiento de la wiki (y divertido) XD Voy a abrir un Blog para tratar el tema. A tus dos blog voy ahora mismo ¡Un saludo! Lord Eledan 18:05 12 jul 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola Erik! En primer lugar, enhorabuena por todos los puntos que acabas de conseguir. ¡Estás haciendo un gran trabajo! El sistema de rangos puede empezar a funcionar desde ya mismo. Según la tabla ésa que he escrito en el otro Blog, a ti te correspondería el Rango de Sargento. No se si los Lobos Espaciales llaman a los Sargentos de alguna forma especial o simplemente Sargentos. En cuanto pases de 1000 puntos serás Exterminador. Para ponerlo, Gorgutz y yo estamos haciendo dos cosas: En el perfil ponemos una cosa así, que en tu caso podría ser: Rango Wiki: Sargento Lobo Espacial (Marine Espacial) Puedes incluso ponerle una compañía y lo que te dé la gana, lo único importante es lo de Sargento (O su equivalente lobuno) Puedes fijarte en donde lo he puesto yo en mi perfil. -Y también estamos cambiando la firma, que se hace así: 1: Pasa el cursor sobre tu nombre de usuario en la esquina superior derecha de la pantalla 2: En el desplegable, selecciona Mis Preferencias 3: En la misma pestaña inicial (Personal), un poco más abajo, en "Firma", añade "Sargento" (En la firma es mejor algo más corto) y después tu nombre. Sale todo en forma de Link, a ver si Heford me dice como ha hecho que el rango no sea link. Voy a los Blogs ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 21:24 13 jul 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola! Las denominaciones de rango de los Lobos Espaciales que me has dado ya están incluidos en el Blog de Rangos, para que se sepa exactamente a qué equivalen. El debate entre los Ultramarines y los Lobos Espaciales está entretenido xD ¡No te preocupes, si precisamente lo interesante de los debates es ésto, el intercambio de opiniones! En primer lugar, como ya dije en el Blog, yo a los Lobos Espaciales los respeto mucho. De hecho, me gustan más que los Ángeles Oscuros, Salamandras o Cicatrices Blancas (Y más que todo el popurrí de resto de capítulos semi-desconocidos); e igual que los Puños Imperiales más o menos. Date cuenta de que en ningún momento he dicho que los Lobos Espaciales estén sobrevalorados (cosa que si dije de los Marines del Caos) Así que realmente nuestras posturas no están muy distantes. Lo que pasa es que a veces me da un poco de rabia que Russ, como primarca, muchas veces esté mejor valorado que Guilliman. (Y por que no, también habia que igualar el debate metiendo un poco de "leña" ¿No? XD) 1- Las cacerías no las considero una perdida de tiempo. Está claro que han vencido a numerosísimos enemigos en ellas... A lo que me refiero es a que lo de eliminar enemigos lo hicieron "de paso", no era su objetivo principal. Los Lobos son un capítulo con una fuerza tremenda, y a veces me parece que van demasiado "por libre", que podrían implicarse de una forma más coordinada con otros capítulos y fuerzas en la defensa del Imperio. 2- No dudo del poder de los Lobos Espaciales. Cada Lobo es un guerrero formidable, de entre los más poderosos del Imperio. A lo que me refería es: Si tuvieran muchas bajas ¿Quién se recuperaría antes? 3- Russ no era un maníaco suicida, pero un poquito demasiado impulsivo si que era. Seguramente ése sea su mayor atractivo. 4- Obviamente los Lobos Espaciales son fieles al Emperador fuera de toda duda. No creo que nadie vaya a cuestionar ese punto XD Si mezclasemos a Guilliman y a Russ no volveríamos a necesitar al Emperador XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 10:15 14 jul 2011 (UTC) Descansa descansa, que ya tendrás guerra cuando vuelvas... ¿Y que pensaría el honorable Russ, criado en los rigores de Fenris, acerca de que un Jefe de Manada se hiciera una Chocoterapia? Me parece que Slaanesh, príncipe de los deseos y placeres, te está consumiendo (Que envidia me das...) No te digo nada pero el hotel ese tuyo va a ser víctima de un Bombardeo Orbital el día 24 a las 13:47 hora local de allí. Tu mismo... ¡Un saludo y chocolateate bien! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 23:37 21 jul 2011 (UTC) Ey Erik gracias por las imagenes de los angeles sanguine yo no encontre imagenes. De nuevo Gracias DE MAGON SOLVIR Novedades Bueno, de las novedades generales no son muchas, creo que te podrás poner al corriente de ellas en poco tiempo en cuanto vuelvas. Si acaso leete éste Blog para que tú también estés enterado: Mirando al futuro -Kael forma parte del trasfondo No Oficial (Es decir, no verídico) Supuestamente es uno de los dos primarcas desaparecidos; pero ojo que nada es oficial ¿eh? el relato será creación de un fan. - Por mi la novela de Gorgutz tiene la puerta abierta de par en par a la wiki... pero es suya y el tendrá que decidir si la quiere poner en dominio público o no. Supongo que ya nos dirá lo que decida cuando la termine. ¡A mi me gustaría leerla! - ¡1000 artículos! No son tantas las wikis que los tienen... La verdad es que es una burrada, vamos super rápido. ¡A seguir así! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 11:49 24 jul 2011 (UTC) Problemas chat Ni idea, puedo deciros poco. Su funcionamiento técnico depende exclusivamente del Staff, nosotros solo lo activamos o lo desactivamos. Ayer estuvimos usandolo Heford, Praefectus, Gorgutz y yo y no dio problemas, salvo que algunas frases que yo escribía se perdían en la disformidad y no llegaban a aparecer. De todas formas, en la sección Wikia Labs, donde se activan los Logros y el Chat, por ejemplo, Wikia nos avisa de lo siguiente: "Ten en cuenta que seguimos trabajando en ellas. Podrías encontrarte con errores y bugs; las herramientas podrían '''cambiar', romperse o desaparecer. ¡Diviértete experimentando!"'' Seguid usando el chat a ver si sigue pasando y esperemos que sigan depurando el invento, porque es útil. - Respecto a los rangos, voy a revisarlo y a cambiarlo. P.D: ¡Bienvenido de nuevo! Pero del martillo olvidate, ese es mío. xDDDDDDD Bastante suerte has tenido que, después de todas las ediciones que hice ayer y anteayer, justo llegas tú y te llevas el premio por la edición 4.000 xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Date cuenta de que yo el martillo lo necesito, estamos de crisis y en el Ordo Maellus solo me han dado una chancleta de playa para que le zurre a las entidades de la disformidad. Se hace lo que se puede, pero es que te vienen 5 horrores y el horror es el ejercicio fisico que te toca hacer hasta que te los cargas a porrazos. ¡Imaginate cargarte un príncipe demonio a chancletazos! Ya me puede amparar el emperador, ya... Ten un poco de compasión por este humilde siervo del imperio... (Realmente mi plan es revender el martillo, sacar una pasta, guardar la mayoría para cuando me jubile, y con el resto comprar otra chancleta; más grande, más potente, más decorada y, sobretodo, DE FIBRA DE ESPARTO!) Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 09:31 26 jul 2011 (UTC) erik te conectas al chat de Magon Solvir ¡Hola! - xD Eres malvado Erik jajajaja A mí, realmente, me encantaría que Agramar trabajase con nosotros. De hecho ya he intentado ponerme en contacto con él, sin éxito. No he podido dejar un mensaje en su Blog El Descanso del Escriba. Solo espero que algun día nos vea él y se una. Personalmente le respeto mucho, sabe más de War40k que todos nosotros juntos, y lleva años en ésto. De hecho su entrada del Blog sobre ésto es de bastante antes de que nosotros empezasemos con la wiki, y más bien era en plan: "Me encantaría que hubiera un Lexicanum español, pero no puede ser. Más me gustaría a mí". Si hemos hecho algo que el creía imposible pero que deseaba, que sea ésta nuestra aportación a la causa y seamos felices por ello, porque hemos hecho algo que muchos querían pero que nadie pudo hacer. Impossible is Nothing, que dicen los de adidas... Seguramente se pondrá contento de saber que lo hemos hecho para que todos disfruten, y más teniendo en cuenta que hemos usado mucho material escrito por él. Si vas a hacer un Blog ¡Qué sea para pedirle que venga, que sería un puntazo! - No te preocupes, ¡Cada uno contribuye cuando buenamente puede! - ¡Cierto! ¡Me olvide de los Custodios! Dejame el link de nuevo y lo hago; y disculpame. Entre unas cosas y otras se me fue de la cabeza. - Creo que PostData es con P.D, ¡Pero ponlo como quieras, lo voy a entender igual! - ¿¿¿Por que podría molestarme que Heford y tu fuerais de Chile??? xD Mi novia es española, pero su tio es chileno y me lo paso genial con él. Es buen compañero de cervezas xD. De hecho, éste verano nos hemos ido todos juntos de vacaciones. Y el mejor compañero de trabajo que he tenido es ecuatoriano. ¿Y qué? Tan contentos todos. Para mi el que seais chilenos tiene tan poca importancia como si me decís que vivís a 5 kilometros de mi, salvo porque si vivieseis tan cerca nos podríamos ir algún día a tomar algo. jajajaja ¡Maldito sea el día en que valore a las personas por el lugar donde viven, y no por lo que son! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 19:42 29 jul 2011 (UTC) Tau'va. No entiendo la post data, es innecesaria. No es pobre, simplemente no está hecho. Eso sólo está para linkearlo, hay mucho material Tau desfasado/mal explicado aún, tiempo. El'Val, Shas'El Fi'rios Kais Val 19:21 30 jul 2011 (UTC) Pases de Diapositivas para categorías ¡Hola Erik! ¿Quieres añadir algun pase de diapositivas para alguna categoría que aún no está? Estoy en casa de mi novia y no tengo tiempo para explicarte los detalles, pero mañana sí podré. Si quieres, para ir ganando tiempo, mira a qué categorías quieres ponerles diapositivas y busca en Google o en Bing 4 imágenes (mínimo 3) para cada categoría que quieras, que sean horizontales (más anchas que altas) y de resolución superior a 673x410. Ésto es imprescindible. Piensa detenidamente a que subcategoría o artículo quieres que enlace cada imágen que busques. Por ejemplo, en los Necrones la primera foto enlaza al artículo Necrón, la segunda a C'Tan, a 3 a Necrontyr y 4 a Gauss, lo más importante. No te molestes en intentar meter 5 porque el pase sólo permite 4. Mañana mismo te diré como se hace, así que puedes ir preparandolas. Yo estoy intentando buscar fotos para las categorías Tiránidos y Inquisición, pero aún me faltan. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:38 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Enterado Hola Erik¡ Ya sabía lo de ese blog y las votaciones a jefe de traducción y aunque últimamente sea un miembro muy activo de la wiki, me preocupa no poder cumplir con regularidad si acepto ese puesto. Ya lo había pensado y creo que debería elegirse a alguien que pudiera cumplir con regularidad sin importar la época del año. Zoántropo (Tyranicus Animus Aborrens) Praefactor 17:02 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Duda Hola Erik¡ Verás quería preguntarte una cosilla sobre un tema técnico. ¿Sabes cómo puedo redirigir una página? De igual modo que cuando metes Imperio en el buscador de la wiki te sale Imperio de la Humanidad, cuando metes Marine Espacial te sale Marines Espacial o cuando metes Flota tiránida te sale Flota enjambre (ya sé que esa págian es mía y está redirigida pero no tengo ni idea de cómo lo hice). Mi objetivo es que cuando metas Descendientes de los tiránidos en el buscador de la wiki te salga Flotas olvidadas. Espero tu respuesta. Un saludo¡ Zoántropo (Tyranicus Animus Aborrens) Praefactor 17:15 5 ago 2011 (UTC) Ola Erik, recibido tu mensaje. Hola, leí unos post en sus secciones de discusión posteriores a lo que comentas pero no sabía de qué iba la cosa. En éstos post simplemente Heford se disculpaba si había existido algún malentendido, por lo que parece un asunto casi zanjado. Supongo que todo fue una conversación privada por el chat. Estaré al tanto del asunto, pero al ser algo privado por el chat no hay forma de corroborar ningún hecho. Además, Heford es administrador y él sabrá manejar este asunto para que no derive en ningún problema. Un saludo y gracias por avisarme. Tu mensaje ha sido borrado, así que tranquilo. Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 11:51 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Comentario Hola Erik¡ Ya estaba al tanto de lo que me has comentado. No es que tenga miedo. Lo que pasa es que sencillamente hay épocas del año en que no podré particiar en la página. En ocasiones no veréis en un mes entero. Aunque ahora sea un usuario muy activo esta es la época del año en que más tiempo tengo con diferencia y en determinados meses me será imposible cumplir con el cargo. Creo que el Jefe de Traducción debería ser alguien que no pase varias semanas sin poder conectarse. Zoántropo (Tyranicus Animus Aborrens) Praefactor 17:13 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Imagenes y diapositivas ¡Hola Erik! Te explico como hacer el pase de diapositivas. Para hacer la primera prueba usa éste artículo de prueba y así puedes estar tranquilo pase lo que pase. Yo lo he usado y te lo he dejado limpio. No te preocupes de nada de las imágenes. Te lo voy explicando según vaya el proceso: 1- Decide que imágen vas a usar para cada artículo. La primera que pongas será la que más se vea, y la última lógicamente la que menos. Asegurate de que los artículos o subcategorías a las que enlacen esas imagenes también lleven ése orden de importancia. 2- Una vez que tengas el orden decidido, edita cada imagen con Paint. ''' - Primero, ten en cuenta que la esquina inferior derecha de cada imagen va a ser la que menos se va a ver, porque lo taparán las miniaturas de las otras fotos (Fijate en cualquiera de los pases que ya tengo hechos para verlo) Podemos ser listos y jugar con ésto. Por ejemplo, en la imágen de los Caballeros Grises, los iconos de Games Workshop y demás aparecen en la esquina inferior izquierda. Edita la imagen con Paint y usa la opción Girar, y Voltear Horizontalmente. Los logos cambiarán de esquina y una vez hecho no se verán. Lo mismo me pasaba en la primera foto que aparece en los TAU (Pone CODEX supergrande y seguramente ni te hayas dado cuenta xD) Usa el Voltear en todas las imagenes en las que tengas logos o escritos molestos o en los que convenga que la figura principal de la foto aparezca en el lado izquierdo. -Segundo Selecciona Cambiar Tamaño, pulsa pixeles y desactiva "Mantener la relación de aspecto" Una vez hecho ponle a cada imágen un tamaño Horizontal de 673 y Vertical de 410. El tamaño debe ser exacto o no las acepta. Esto debes hacerlo en todas las fotos que vayas a usar. Esta es la razón por las que se debe usar imagenes horizontales de buena resolución, porque aunque después se las cambie el tamaño, si son verticales salen horriblemente deformadas y si son de poca resolución toca estirarlas y no se ven bien. -Tercero Guarda la Imágen en calidad JPEG (JPG) ¡¡¡NO EN PNG!!! Este último formato solo incrementa la profundidad de colores a 32 bit, multiplicando el tamaño del archivo por 7 aproximadamente. Sólo a una de cada 8 fotos mas o menos se ven beneficiadas visualmente por ser PNG y no JPEG, por lo que no merece la pena. Lo mejor es que sean JPEG para que ocupen lo menos posible y el navegador las cargue rápidamente. 3 Pasamos a crear las Diapositivas própiamente dichas Editando el artículo, pulsa Agregar una Galería. El botón está entre el de imágenes y el de videos. Una vez ahí pulsa Crear Diapositiva de Portada. Una vez ahí simplemente ve añadiendo las fotos en el orden en que quieres que aparezcan. -En '''Opcional. Describe esta imagen" Pon una frase corta que quede guay y que incite a leer el artículo. - En "Detalles de la imagen" Pon el nombre exacto del artículo o subcategoría a la que vas a enlazar. En "Enlazar", el link sin más. Haz ésto con las 3 o 4 imágenes, Finaliza y pulsa vista preliminar para ver si te gusta el resultado. Una vez que te guste, fijate en como he colocado yo los pases de diapositivas: Justo pegadas arriba y con un texto en plan Título debajo. Muchas veces meto una pequeña descripción bajo el título. Esto es todo. No pasa nada porque una de las imágenes sea de un juego. Si tienes cualquier duda preguntame y te ayudo. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 22:19 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Descubrimiento y solicitud ¡Hola Erik! Es cierto, pueden personalizarse los logros. Lo ví hace unas semanas pero andaba liado con otras cosas de la wiki y lo dejé pasar por falta de tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que los Logros nos sirven para el sistema de rangos y poco más. Quizá los personalicemos en breve, ahora que voy a terminar una serie de cosas que tenía en mente. En cuanto a tu solicitud a presentarte a Admin, tienes 1090 puntos de Logros (nº2 Wiki) 786 ediciones (nº3 Wiki), un mes y medio de estancia con nosotros, el logro de edición de 14 días seguidos y un historial nulo de problemas con otros usuarios. Por lo tanto cumples todos los requisitos de base para empezar a tramitar tu solicitud como Administrador. Por supuesto, todo el proceso acabará mediante una votación pública; pues serán los demás camaradas los que deberán confirmar tu nombramiento. (Salvo los Admins, que no votaremos) Me gustaría poder charlar contigo acerca de éstos asuntos vía email. Por favor, déjame una dirección de correo a la que te pueda enviar un email para ponerme en contacto contigo. Una vez que copie tu dirección borraré el post donde la hayas puesto si no deseas que aparezca más tiempo online. Ante todo, enhorabuena por tu iniciativa. Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:59 8 ago 2011 (UTC) Sugerencia: Imágen diapositiva capítulos leales ¡Hola Erik! La imágen que has puesto en la diapositiva de los capítulos leales para los Cuervos Sangrientos está muy bien, pero es una lástima que tenga esos bordes en negro. ¿Te parece bien si intento quitarselos? ¿O te gustaría, quizá, ésta imágen de Gabriel Angelos para ponerla?thumb|left|400px Quizá resulte más espectacular, y está en sintonía con la de los Ultramarines y Templarios, que también están generadas por ordenador. Además puede resultar más familiar para los fans. Tenemos otra imágen igual que ésta ya en la wiki, pero ésta es de resolución mayor y no sería necesario estirarla. Ya que has hecho tu el pase de diapositivas, tú decides. Si te pareciera bien el cambio, no hace falta que te molestes en hacerlo tú si no te apetece, puedo ocuparme yo. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 13:07 9 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡Saludos Erik! Tus dudas: -Si es posible mejorar las diapositivas, estaría bien hacerlo; por favor, pasame los links de las imágenes que tienes pensadas y las echo un ojo. De momento me gusta como está ese pase de diapositivas, pero veamos que fotos has encontrado. -Te recomendaría esperar pacientemente a ver que pasa con las elecciones. ¡La gente ya te conoce de sobra, no necesitas publicidad! xDDDDDDD Realmente cada admin es solo un camarada más, solo que con una responsabilidad adicional. ¡No somos políticos! xD Además noto que la gente te tiene en alta estima. Creo que no te conviene hacer nada "anómalo" que pueda distorsionar ésa estima. Si algo quieres hacer, que hablen por tí tus actos y no tus palabras, que suele ser lo mejor. Tomate un esfuerzo extra ésta semana y convencerás hasta a los que duden. - xDDDDDDDD lo de la galaxia jajajajajaja Yo personalmente pienso, como tú, que la galaxia es la misma, sin más, que tenemos ahora; pero hasta ahora no he leído en ningún sitio que en WaR40k se la llame Vía Láctea. No sé, la verdad es que me parece que tiene poca importancia. Hay cosas raras y contradictorias en WaR 40k. - La información que me mandaste es muy útil, la aprovecharé cuanto antes. Voy a quitarme de encima unas cosas que tengo pendientes por hacer en la wiki y me pondré con ello. Además tengo que enviar algunos artículos a Traduccion y pasar a AbbyyFine todos mis Codex para meterlos aquí. Del artículo de Ibram Gaunt no te preocupes, un usuario de la Colmena me ha dicho hace unas horas que se ocupa él desde mañana mismo. Además le debo un favor de la Wiki. De momento creo que lo mejor es reservarselo. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 14:50 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Problemas con las diapositivas ¡Hola! Hasta cierto punto, es normal que ésa imagen en concreto te tarde un poquito más en cargar. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que 7 de cada 8 veces, más o menos, la diferencia entre PNG y JPEG no se notaba? Pues ésa era la excepción. En PNG ésa ganaba un montón de calidad. Así que, como era una sola, la puse en PNG. Por eso sí es más grande (Aunque pesa unos 500 kb, tampoco es tanto. Las otras ocupan 120 o así) Sin embargo no es normal que te tarde mucho más. A mí ahora mismo me carga bien, no noto diferencias. Y la veo bien. Ya sabéis que no me hago de rogar si hay algo que está mal, lo corrijo enseguida. Pero lo veo bien. Si ésa diapositiva concreta os sigue dando problemas a varios, habrá que cambiarla pese a todo. Mantenedme informado estos días. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 20:04 11 ago 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola Erik! Acerca del perfil de Facebook Me alegro mucho de que que tengas esa buena disposición. Esa actitud es un gran ejemplo para todos. ¡Mañana saldremos de dudas acerca de tu nombramiento! --En el caso de que salieras elegido, respecto al perfil de Facebook, ante todo que sepas que yo al menos te estaré echando una mano con él, especialmente al principio. La tarea sería, sobre todo, ir buscando Amigos de Facebook para irlos añadiendo. El perfil que buscamos es simple: Hombre de entre 15 y 28 años. De ahí habrá que ir invitando solo unos poquitos cada día. Si invitamos demasiados diariamente, te bloquean la cuenta. Ya me ha pasado con otras. 5 diarios es seguro. Para que la gente entre y lea nuestro perfil, creo que será útil un truquillo que me enseñó una community manager y que aplicamos en los perfiles de La Tribuna: -Poner todos, o casi todos los días, una entrada en el perfil. Es fácil de hacer para nosotros: En la sección Notas, podemos copiar y pegar un par de parrafos de un artículo chulo que tengamos, para dejarlo sin terminar poniendo " ... " y un link a ésa página de la Wiki, para incitar a la gente a terminar de leerlo aquí. Una imágen vendría bien también. Luego se crea una entrada que enlace a ésa nota y listo: Todos nuestros amigos agregados lo verán en su perfil. Eso muy a menudo hará que nuestras visitas al perfil se disparen, te lo aseguro. - Si quieres (Y si sales nombrado), puedo dedicarme yo de primeras a poner las notas y las entradas para que veas como va; y tu te dedicas a ir invitando amigos; y luego nos lo repartimos de alguna otra forma cuando le tengamos cogido el hilo. Incluso en el caso de que una persona hiciera ambas cosas, no requiere más de 8 minutos diarios aprox. ¿Qué te parece? -- No, la verdad es que no trabajo en la Inciclopedia. La única relación que tengo con ella es las risas que me he echado leyendo algunos artículos y el Link en negrita que he puesto a la Wiki en el artículo de Warhammer 40.000. Nada más. Tengo también 4 enlaces hechos en Wikipedia y como una decena en la Wiki inglesa. Pero éso lo hago única y exclusivamente porque creo que será bueno para nosotros, que nos dará más visitas. ¡Un saludo! Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 13:51 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Templarios Negros Hola Erik He observado que hay 2 páginas sobre templarios negros que sólo se diferencian por que una tiene la N de negros en mayúscula. HE echado un vistazo por encima y parace que "Templarios Negros" está más completa y con más imágenes. Abría que eliminar Templarios n'''egros. Saludos Herético Nukeatoon 10:13 22 ago 2011 (UTC) Trámites burocráticos de administrador ¡Hola Erik! Acabo de volver de mi viajecillo de fin de semana y me he encontrado, con mucho disgusto, con que el staff aún no ha validado tu nombramiento en el sistema. Está todo pedido desde el miercoles pasado y Heford ha firmado también la solicitud. No entiendo el porqué de tanto retraso (pensé que estaría todo listo para el viernes), pero me comprometo a acelerarlo todo lo que pueda. Al menos el Spotlight lo han revisado por fin (Llevaba pedido desde el 12 de Julio, que ya es tiempo...) y, como era de preveer, nos lo han concedido. Mientras tanto, tú aquí ya eres Admin. a todos los efectos, a falta de ése trámite. Un saludo y gracias por tu paciencia ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 12:14 23 ago 2011 (UTC)'' Problemas con el PC ¡Hola Erik! No te preocupes de nada, a veces estas cosas pasan. Parece que el Mechanicum Oscuro está tramando contra tí. Yo me dedico, en mis ratos libres, a arreglar PCs. Si quieres y puedes, describeme lo que le pasa a tu ordenador (aparte de que se apague sólo rápidamente) e intentaré darte una solución. ¡Un saludo! ''Maestro Inquisidor Lord Eledan 16:20 24 ago 2011 (UTC)'' Problemas PC Según mi modesto saber, tu problema o viene de la Fuente de Alimentación (Lo que da energía al PC, si se calienta por lo que sea o no tiene potencia suficiente para alimentar al pc se apaga sin ton ni son) o del Disco Duro (Que puede ser también, si tiene errores o se ha corrompido, pero me parece menos probable) En cualquier caso, tienes suerte porque reemplazar la fuente de alimentación, en España, cuesta unos 20-30 euros dependiendo de potencia y calidad; y el disco duro unos 50-80. No es mucho. Pudiera ser también un problema de la BIOS de la placa base, pero ahí ya no te sé decir. Desgraciadamente creo que no es algo que te pueda arreglar diciendote unas cuantas indicaciones. En cualquier caso, si te sigue pasando, lo mejor es que lo lleves a una tienda de informática (normalmente, si tú llevas el pc, no te cobran nada por revisarlo porque es una forma de venderte la solución al problema) si te confirman que hay que cambiar una de las dos piezas, lo mejor es comprar la pieza y que te la monte algún amigo que entienda un poco. No merece la pena pagarles a los de la tienda la mano de obra para que te la pongan porque es muy fácil poner ambas cosas si se entiende un poco. Un saludo y espero, al menos, haberte dado una pista útil. ''Maestro Inquisidor Lord Eledan 22:51 24 ago 2011 (UTC)'' Cosas de Admin. ¡Hola Erik! No se si vas a poder leerme si tienes el PC estropeado, pero te dejo el mensaje para cuando puedas leerlo. Cuando puedas, envíame un correo a Wikihammer40k@yahoo.es con tu dirección de correo para que pueda agregarte desde mi dirección personal al igual que tengo a Heford. Ésto nos permitirá estar mejor comunicados. Además así te paso datos necesarios del Facebook y el correo. ¡Un saludo! ''Maestro Inquisidor Lord Eledan 12:13 27 ago 2011 (UTC)'' Hola! Plis, si tienes un momento, contestame al mensaje que te dejé, el anterior que tienes. ¡Un saludo! ''Maestre Inquisidor Lord Eledan 23:19 3 sep 2011 (UTC)'